Monstrous love
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: (yes it IS a development of the couples in: the new black class) What happen when Halloween come and that we have 2 great couple to pass it! a lot of things... hehehe. This is a TWO-SHOT (Rated T to be safe at chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Monstrous love! (part 1)**

_**Note: Ok so (go to my profil for the link) in the community I created, I said that I would do a two-shot for Halloween. Its 4 month after Myojo and yes it is related to the development of couple in: The new black class**_

_**Isuke: vampire**_

_**Haruki: wereworlf**_

_**Banba: A pirate**_

_**Sumireko: who need a costume when we are a secret terminator *throw cloth off***_

_**I do not own akuma no riddle cause If I would believe me that there would be more than 12 episode and more character development and more couple development and and and!**_

_**on that good reading!**_

!*!*!*!*!*!

first couple: Pink pocky~::

-Come on come on come on! I already got you a costume! isuke-sama~ - Haruki said. She's been this way all day... she don't stop asking Isuke to go with her and her sibling pass Halloween. suddenly Haruki did the puppy face. Isuke didn't see it first but then...

-Look this way! - Haruki said. Isuke, by reflex, turned to see Haruki but saw her puppy face...

-OK I will go with you but if ONE thing don't go as I wish you are dead 3 - Isuke said.

-I got your costume! a vampire! wouldn't you be awesome as a vampire Isuke-sama?. - Haruki said sparkle in her eyes.

-tch and your what a little and poor dog for Halloween. - answered Isuke to "hurt" Haruki.

-Almost! im a werewolf. - Haruki then throwed the vampire costume to Isuke, who by reflex again, catch it. Haruki then started to look in a box and throw a lot of costume and suddenly yelled...

-Found it! hehehe. Im going changing Isuke-sama. - Haruki yelled going to the bathroom. Isuke just stood there looking at her costume.

-tch I will die from heat in this Isuke's going to change the costume a little - Isuke said out loud.

*!*!**15 minutes later***!*!

-Hi isuke-sam...a? - Haruki had difficulty to finish her sentence as she saw Isuke in her costume, yes she changed it but damn it was even more beautiful. On the other side Isuke blushed deeply at seeing Haruki with a werewolf: tail, ears, top and shorts. It looked real good on her.

-W-well what? were ready to go are we not? then let's go! - Isuke said.

!*!*!*!*!*!

seconde couple: Sumibanba

-Hanabusa-sama why are you following this stranger? - a servant said. Yes Sumireko saw banba walking down the street with a pirate costume in her hands and she couldn't help but follow her...

-Because it make almost 4 month that I wanted to see her... Stop the car! - she said. The car immediately stopped.

-im going to go see her you can go. - she said getting out of the car. She then runned to Banba without thinking.

-Hello Banba-san what a surprise you passing Halloween? - she asked with a polite smile.

-Y-yes I am why? - asked shyly Mahiru. sumireko blushed when she saw the cute expression Mahiru made.

-Could I pass Halloween with you banba-san? - Said Sumireko.

-S-Sure... do you h-have a costume? - asked Mahiru.

-Ho yes I got one do not worry banba-san

-o-ok then e-eum do you want to go inside? - said Mahiru pointing at a house. Sumireko smiled and nooded.

-Ho so this is your house? Its lovely - Sumeriko said happy that she could enter the house of her little crush. After a while Sumireko thought of something.

-Banba-san did you ever pass Halloween, I mean it's after the sunset no? So Shinya is the one who will pass it right?.

-Its-its going t-to be my first time passing Halloween... I asked Shinya to let me be, she's still here but she let me do what I want. - Mahiru said smiling a little. Its was almost enough to make Sumireko blush.

-So im going with you on your first Halloween experiment? - asked with concern Sumireko, she didn't know if she Mahiru would prefer to discover the experience alone..

-Yes and I thank you b-because to be honest I-im kinda scared at night... - Mahiru said shyly again.

-e-eum do you want to g-go change yours-self first? - asked Mahiru.

-well if you want to go first then I will let you, but if you don't want I will - Sumireko said politely.

-W-well I will be g-going then. - said Mahiru, she then took her disguise and get to the bathroom. During that time Sumireko observe the house thinking... _-I wonder what she will look li...- _her thought were interrupted as Mahiru got out of the bathroom. If Sumireko wasn't as strong as she is, she would have nosebleed everywhere.

-W-what d-do I-I look like? - said Mahiru red as a tomato from embarrassment.

-...You... you look really gorgeous. - answered Sumireko composing herself.

-t-then lets g-get going shall w-we.

_**Note: soooo hello everyone sorry for keeping you waiting on chapter 4 of the new black class im working hard on it as for the pocky one too (go to the community for more information (link in my profile page)). So yeah the date of release for the chapters and all are there and we do RP and stuff... well yeah. On that have a good day (heart)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Monstrous love!**

_**Note: Yo! hahaha how are you all? So this chapter is T to be safe! I don't plan on doing anything but who know! Anyway so yeah hope you like it! :D This is actually how Mahiru and Sumireko started dating in: the new black class.**_

**Drigori: thank you very much im learning a lot from your trick and well I try to be better and all so yep im happy that we can see my English improve! :d**

**Fire Lord 626: hehehe thank you I don't think its perfect a perfect story would be something else like:** 1000 luxuries **(an Haruki x Isuke story with a lot of drama and angst).**

**avemari: thank you for the review and support you'll see an adorable Mahiru in this chapter! ;)**

!*!*!*!*!*!*

(pink pocky~)

-Haruki-Nee-san, nee-san I wanna go to that door! - said one of Haruki seblings. Isuke was waiting far enough so she couldn't hear what the sibling would shout, she had a terrible headache.

-Ok you can go Aki, Fuyuka do you think you'll be able to control them? cause I already told you you're not obligated... - said Haruki. Fuyuka proposed to Haruki that she could take the kids so Isuke and her would be able to spend some time together.

-Don't worry just go - said while smiling Fuyuka pushing Haruki to Isuke.

-Hi Isuke-sama wanna go do something? - asked haruki. Isuke scoffed and said:

-I got something to do, kill you for my lost of time 3 - Isuke said menacingly to Haruki, who just gulped.

-I know you love me too much - said Haruki trying to turn it as a joke.

-humph - scoffed Isuke. Haruki then took Isuke by the hand and dragged her to a dark forest, Haruki wanted to pass a good Halloween with Isuke and she wont let anything interrupt it.

-Why are we here, its dark 3 - Isuke said after a while.

-Well I just had an Idea that im sure you would love, ok it's not really my type of activites but I thought of scaring people who walk in the forest! - said Haruki after finding an interesting idea that Isuke could like.

-mmm~ that could be a good activity... well Isuke need to say that you can be smart sometimes. - she said and so they started to walk in the forest searching for pray

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

During that time Sumireko and Mahiru were walking in the street but since its her first time celebrating Halloween Mahiru was scared and hide herself behind Sumireko who just chuckle everytime thinking: _how cute~ _. But then at a hunted house somebody jumpscared Mahiru who started running.

-Wait! Banba-san! - Sumireko started to run after her and discovered that Mahiru runned in a forest.

-Ho really now... - Sumireko said out loud. She then entered the forest to find Mahiru shaking in a little ball.

-Are you ok Banba-san - Sumireko asked. Mahiru just stayed in a curled ball state and said:

-If you're a ghost g-go a-away a-and stop tr-tracking me! - Sumireko just laughed a little.

-Im not a ghost Banba-san, its me Hanabusa and the person who was chasing you wasn't even a ghost, it was a zombie. - she said laughing a little. Banba after hearing this looked up.

-I-im not t-talking about the g-guy, w-when I entered the f-forest there was a g-ghost c-chasing me. - Mahiru explained.

-Really? a ghost? - Sumireko asked. It's not that she didn't want to believe Mahiru or anything bu...

*crunch crunch crunch*

-H..aahaa... haa..aa.a. - a voice growled in pain as the steps were getting closer Mahiru and Sumireko were starting to get scared.

-I-its him t-that's the gh-ghost of earlier! - said Mahiru as she started running.

-Wait Banba-san! - Sumireko then started to run after Banba. After a while Isuke and Haruki got out of the brush and stared at each other.

-did she say banba-san? - asked Haruki

-It was Hanabusa voice too... Do you think... - a big devilish grin made its way to Isuke face.

-Isuke's going to have fun 3 - she said.

!*!*!*!

-Wait banba-sa...WAAAA - Sumireko tripped on her way to catch Mahiru and well just fell on top of her, directly on her lips...

_-waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwhattheheckisgoingon! - _is all Mahiru could think but then a familiar voice came to mind

-_she triped and fell on you and well... she's kissing you accidentally or maybe... well why not benefit of this chance and kiss her! - _it was Shinya =. Since Mahiru was not thinking cleary Shinya came to check up but just laughed.

_-I c-cant kiss her b-back! -_ thought Mahiru as a reply.

-_well then it sure make a long time that I didn't have a chance to walk -_ said shinya. Sumireko was just frozed in place she didn't even really kissed Mahiru but she wanted really bad to do it. She was ten surprised as Mahiru actually made the first step.

_-w-well then it mean th-that she don't really care - _thought Sumireko kissing her back, after a moment the kiss depened a little and the chilling breeze was becoming hot. Then a familiar smirk came to view.

-Yo... *pant pant* long time no see - Shinya said panting for air. Sumireko taken by surprise looked at the now new pair of eyes that greeted her.

-S-shinya? w-well t-that explain a lot of t-thing actually... - She said after thinking

-hehe Mahiru was too shy so I took her place - She said smirking at her.

!*!*!**During that time**!*!*!

Isuke and Haruki stared blankly as they saw the scene. They didn't know if they should talk or go away or do something at all. Finally Haruki turned herself, at the same time Isuke took a step forward and well...

-...!- the two didn't say nothing but didn't push away as they accidently kiss each other like Mahiru and Sumireko. Unfortunately it didn't do the same result as Mahiru and Sumireko... it just finished with a collapsed Haruki from a hit too hard to the head and a frustrated and blushing hard Isuke. Isuke had to drive Haruki to the hospital for a collision.

**_Note: sorry but this isn't how Isuke and Haruki get together :( well anyway hope you liked it! im working hard on the other story (such as the: Pocky adventure and: The new black class) I will probably post something about chapter 4 of the new black class at my community or as an update (it will be a spoil or something like that) so later guys I love you all im really sorry for the delay and all but im tired and school is driving me CRAZY!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monstrous love**

_**Note: ok well I was listening to the song Criminal, and thought: hey this song would be perfect for Otoya... and well Fire lord 626 said something like doing a halloween one-shot for other couples...soooo here it is! Your OtoShi Halloween one shot!**_

_**Otoya = crazy surgery doctor (don't forget the damn scisors)**_

_**Shiena = witch (her costume was decided by a game cause I didn't have an idea for her costume.**_

_**ho and I got a message for a guest that review a lot my stories :D!**_

**Heine:** **Omg please you need to have an account so we can chat together :D and im a girl ;) hehehe so yeah hope you'll have fun reading this!**

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

P.O.V: Shiena.

How did I even finished in this situation, how is it even possible that this girl's not in jail and more than that, why is she in MY house at 18:47 when I was going to go pass Halloween. In other words, why is Otoya Takechi is in my home! Can somebody tell me how she even know my house is here! It make already 15 minutes that she talk to me and that im not listening but suddenly I feel something touching me giving me shiver.

-What do you think you're doing! - I asked trying to sound serious as she started laughing like the psychopath she is.

-Gaining your attention! Hey your going to pass Halloween? - I sighed, why is she here I don't want trouble with police!

-Why aren't you in jail and how did you know were my house is! - I asked almost yelling, Hugh! I can't! this girl is going to make me go crazy!

-Ho~ im not in jail cause I escaped as for your house lucky choice I think - I couldn't believe it, is she telling me that she would have knocked on somebody door at this time on halloween!

-Then get out! I don't want to deal with police! I love to walk out at halloween to see the costume and it's not a deranged psychopath that will disturb me! - Otoya laughed bitterly at my sentence, why is she laughing!

-Hahaha~ well then im going with you out! im sure that if I have a costume I'll be able to pass Halloween without being localized by police! - she said throwing herself on me, Gha! this girl!

-Get off of me! and there is NO WAY, I repeat NO WAY, im going to pass halloween with somebody who kill people for her own pleasure! - I can't pass Halloween with a criminal! But in a way... far in my head there's this voice that tell me that I want to! Huhg! I can't believe this!

-Please Shiena~ I wanna come with you~ - Otoya said making a puppy face at me. Seriously, why is a criminal can be cute while making a puppy face!

-I said no! - 15 minutes later I was walking down the street with a crazy girl walking everywhere around me in a "crazy surgery doctor" and what is the better! she have plastic scissors and she don't stop opening them saying "hmmm~ I would be more happy with real one... "

-No! Plastic ones are okay! I don't want you to aggress me with scissors or whatever thing you could! It's already a miracle that I accepted and that you found a costume don't bother me with the scissors! - I growled. After a while we were at some stand and Otoya tried every game to win something for me, truth to be told it was quite cute. She then for the first time of the day played a game to buy something to herself. A giant spider plush. Just seeing it gived me shivers. We continued walking as she would buy me things, flowers, plush. It was quite fun actually...

!*!*!**30 minute later (sorry for the time skip)**!*!*!*!*

Im not sure how I could tolerate her for so long or when I started to actually enjoy her company but well it happened, until...

-Please don't hurt me Isuke-sa...*BAM* - what the heck was that... Isuke...sama? isn't that how Haruki... Are you saying that these two are here!?

-Ho~ seems like fun I wanna see! - I sighed as we walked in the direction of the forest and then entered it, what we saw was a deeply blushing Isuke dragging a collapsed Haruki with a bump on her head. Isuke seemed to be in total rage because she passed beside us without even recognizing us. Then an other sound was heard.

-Hehe so whatchya two doin' here and you *point at Otoya* you bullied Mahiru imma right? - this voice... shit we couldn't be at a better moment in life.

-Banba-san please stay calm if you remember well I interrupted her before anything happened. - That was the, always so calm, Sumireko. Something was wrong... Why is everybody here!

-Ho~ so scary~ and I was NOT bullying her, I was talking with her about how pretty the "strap" was. - Damn it Otoya can't you just shut the fuck up sometimes!

-Ya were not takin' with her! Even the most retarded person would know it! - Shinya said angry.

-I don't think so| you say that even the stupidest person would know that we weren't talking... then are you one of those stupidest hahhahah -Otoya doesn't know how to shut up it seems. Sumireko just gived a deadly glare in my direction probably telling me to shut Otoya.

-O-ok lets just go Otoya peacefully please - I said as I took her arm dragging her, she resisted for a long time until Shinya said something like "get the fuck out of my way" pushing her onto me and leading to her on top of me and me blushing furiously. Sumireko grinned and dragged Shinya with her. Suddenly Otoya face seemed darker... im in a lot of shit im I not...

-e-eum c-could you get off of me pl-please - I asked awkwardly. Lust, that was the only thing in Otoya eyes as I was starting to get scared as hell. We are in the middle of a dark forest and a psychopath that love to murder her victim to have climax is on top of me, I am really scared.

-Please g-get off. - I said struggling, suddenly my two arms were on top of my heads as she looked troubled. We stayed like this for a while until she said something like "fuck" and get off of me... wait what? I was sure I was going to die right there but immediately after getting off of me she started running somewhere. Something else occupied my mind, something that scared me even more than the fact that I was sure that I would die, I wanted her to kiss me... im I really this retarded! For a moment my mind said something that I immediately tried to forget _-You are falling in love with a criminal! -._

and they lived happily ever after. Every week Otoya would come to hang out with Shiena like nothing happened, it surprised Shiena that Otoya actually didn't cut her to death.

_**Note: XD so yeah that's it sorry guys if this is cheap but well yeah... Its not one of my favorite ship so I cant write with my full heart in it... But I did it the better I could! hope you loved it guys and thank you for all of your support!**_


End file.
